nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Mantis 2.0
OVERVIEW * Once you get over the initial creep out factor of Doom Mantis 2.0, you find that it's still a psychotic killer, but one with a certain sense of style. Think Dr. Hannibal Lector from the Silence of the Lambs movies. He was suave, debonair, and brilliant, but he used these factors to help him kill and eat his victims. Totally gross, but strangely intriguing at the same time. Unlike the original Doom Mantis, Doom Mantis 2.0 seems to actually like being in the presence of other Nanovor. This is all a clever plan, however, because it's the equivalent of walking down the meat department at your supermarket, casually looking for your next meal. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * For what it's capable of dishing out, Doom Mantis 2.0 is surprisingly affordable and makes an interesting and effective Velocitron to add to your swarm. Take advantage of Doom Mantis 2.0's top-notch health, which exceeds even that of all of the Magnamods. With it being so tough, you can keep it in combat for many more rounds than you'd think were possible, which is good because its attacks that cause damage require a recharge of a couple of turns to get rolling. This is a good strategy if you need to stall your opponent for time while you build up your energy pool. Doom Mantis 2.0 greatly benefits with other Nanovor that grant armor (since he doesn't have any) or strength, like Circuit Flyer. Like his early version, Doom Mantis 2.0 works best when you can swap back and forth between Fearsome Flay and Splatter. This will totally mess up your opponent's active Nanovor while draining their energy, hitting them from two different angles. Remember that while you'll get the biggest benefit using Fearsome Flay against an armored Nanovor, it'll still reduce its strength even if it doesn't have any armor. This can mess up an opponent's plans if he's using some Nanovor that rely heavily on their strength to get things done. COUNTER TACTICS * Don't Bother Bulking Up! Against many Nanovor, it's really important to have thick armor, but Doom Mantis and his pointy feet can pierce through your armor like it's an eggshell! Play against Doom Mantis with one of your Nanovor that lacks armor, and Doom Mantis will have less of a reason to attack with Fearsome Flay. * Make Sure You've Got Energy! Doom Mantis likes to zap away some of your energy, so make sure you're stocked! Play with some alpha Nanovor like Spike Spine 1.0 and use Charge for two rounds before swapping in Gigastriker 3.0. Use Psi-burst to make sure your swarm has enough energy to splat Doom Mantis! * Alternate Between Cheap and Expensive! No Nanvor would be able to survive a constant attack, so start off with your Electrobull 1.0 and attack with Gore. Then, swap in your Gamma Stalker 2.0 and attack with Phase Fang. Swapping in your Tank Walker 2.0 and attacking with Headbutt should finish Doom Mantis off while your Nanovor have only taken minimal damage! ORIGINS * Nate's description of Doom Mantis 2.0's personality above seems to fit overall with the manner in which this Nanovor fits into their society. Smarter and more "accepted" by the rest, Doom Mantis still possesses a passionless and cold heart at its core, similar to the female mundane praying mantis (Stagomantis carolina) who casually devours the male after mating. What I find particularly odd is how other Nanovor are willing allow Doom Mantis 2.0 to mingle with them. Perhaps there is some underlying chemical (or more likely, electrical) signal that they give off, making them seem harmless to other Nanovor, much as psychopaths can hide in human society. So too can Doom Mantis 2.0 walk among its kind, waiting for the right moment to strike the unaware. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron